


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by crusherccme



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Willy signs his contract, no trades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusherccme/pseuds/crusherccme
Summary: Willy signs his contract.





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

William Nylander looks over the thick stack of legal documents comprising his contract one more time and nods once, resolute. It’s not quite what he’s looking for but fuck it, he’s a Leaf, and that’s all that matters. He puts pen to paper, signs with a flourish, and leans back in his chair, relieved to be done with the whole ordeal. 

Across the table Kyle Dubas smiles and stands up to shake his hand. “Pleasure doing business with you. We look forward to having you around a long time.”

Willy grins. “Glad to be back.” He’s a Leaf again and if he has anything to say about it, he always will be. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is going on? Sign your contract! (please)


End file.
